<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>health-hazard house by Carimes_treehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653759">health-hazard house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse'>Carimes_treehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only not Deucember since it's November [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace brings Deuce to ghost-hunt. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masked Deuce &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only not Deucember since it's November [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>health-hazard house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” Ace said from the doorframe, a lit flashlight in hand pointing at the interior of the abandoned house. He moved the flashlight around, but all he found was dust over moldy furniture.</p>
<p>“It’s not like a ghost would just come out and talk to you all of a sudden” said Deuce behind him, arms crossed</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Deu! I already told you it’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>“Fun for your health? I think not.” he looked at the crumbling ceiling “I wonder if this thing was built with asbestos”</p>
<p>“Who cares. It’s a one-time thing! How about this. Next time, you won’t have to accompany me to go ghost-hunting. Deal?”</p>
<p>He stared and him and blinked “Ace, I’d much rather babysit you than let you die because you have 0 restraints. Though it’d be ideal if, you know. I didn’t have to do it.”</p>
<p>“All right, all right” Ace pouted “But we’re already here. We can’t just go away!”</p>
<p>Deuce sighed “Very well, then. This is is the last time, but next time you want to go on an ‘adventure’ like this, I have the full ability to not let you , and you won’t be able to refuse or look for some sort of loophole. Do you understand, Ace?”</p>
<p>He sighed “...sure” he took off “but only if you catch me!”</p>
<p>“Be careful!” He tried calling out, but Ace was already somewhere else inspecting random objects he found lying around</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>